Freeze Frame
by xXCereal-KillerXx
Summary: My name's Dawn Jewel Grade. But I prefer DJ. And one day, my parents decided to get up and move from Oregon to Colorado. I was pretty happy about that. ::Another OC story. OC's accepted.::


_Author's Note: So. I'm back. I deleted all my stories. And that is that. Don't ask questions. Since all that is covered… Enjoy!)_

* * *

  
It's weird how the littlest things can change your life so drastically.

And I'm not talking about aliens showing up and telling you you're their long-lost queen and that the weird mole on your elbow is a homing device to tell you apart from the other earthlings. And then they whisk you away to their home planet where everything was made out of candy.

Although that would be totally cool.

I'm talking about when my parents told me we were moving to South Park, Colorado. To be honest, I was pretty happy about that. I hated Oregon with a passion. I would go anywhere to escape this hellhole called a state.

And that's how I ended up here, pulling the Death Note and Bleach and Team Jacob posters off my wall and shoving them into my duffle bag.

I know what you're thinking.

Team JACOB?

But, seriously. Taylor Lauter is _hot._

Either way, that's also how I ended up in this stuffy car with my smelly brother and whiny sister.

"But MO-OM! I'm hungry!" My prissy little sister, Jacklyn groaned. She was about 2 years younger than me, making her 12.

"Well, I'm sorry, Jacky, but the next McDonalds isn't for another 10 miles!" She said, exasperated.

My brother was another story. Although he was the same age as me, he treats me like a little kid. He's SO annoying. And he calls me Dawn, which is my real name, which he knows I hate. My full name is Dawn Jewel Grade, but I go by DJ.

My brother's name is Jonathan Tackle Grade. He goes by JT. Only Jacklyn didn't go by a nickname, except Jacky, every once and a while.

I pulled out my iPod from my bag and tried to survive being stuck by my fat, smelly, football-playing brother and whiny, immature sister by blocking it all out. But even Lady Gaga couldn't block out the sounds of my sister's groaning and my brother's smell.

I'm SO glad I'm getting my own room. I used to share a room with Jacklyn. It was torture. She complained about how I was putting up Team Jacob posters when she was on Team Edward.

Seriously, who could resist those abs?

And she complained about how I was putting up Death Note posters even though she hated that show.

Which is why I'm convinced she's a lesbian. It all makes sense. What kind of girl doesn't find L extremely sexy? A gay one, that's who.

Not that I have anything against gay people. Hell, I'm an obsessed yaoi fangirl.

But I'm still in love with Taylor Lautner's abs.

We finally arrived at McDonalds about a million years later. Or that's what it feels like, when your sister is PMSing and your brother is shouting obscenities at you over your iPod.

My sister was happy we could finally eat. I was happy I could get out of the car.

When we got inside, I ordered a cheeseburger, small fries and a small coke. My brother made a comment about me being a fatass.

"Yeah… A double cheeseburger, large fries, and a large coke… Oh, and your _phone number, _sweet cheeks." He said to the blonde girl at the counter.

Even after finishing his fries, JT snagged some of mine. I slapped his hand away.

"Hey, those are mine! You ate yours!" I yelled.

"Aw, come on little sis. Do it for your brother… who _loves_ you?" He said. I fake-coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm allergic to bullshit." I said, scooting my fries from his reach.

"DJ, JT, stop fighting." My mom groaned. She rubbed her temples and mumbled something about a headache.

"Let's just go. I'm not hungry." I said, standing up.

"So, can I have your fries?" JT asked, already reaching for them.

"Okay. And when you get a heart attack, don't ask me to pay your hospital bill." I flipped my hair before walking out the door, followed by Jacklyn, JT, who was shoving his face, and my parents. We got in the car, and the only thing I could do to stay sane is fall asleep.

I woke up to the light shining through the car windows. I saw we were surrounded by snow, and from what I could see, drunk idiot rednecks. The car pulled up into a green house, which looked a lot like every other house on the block. I immediately jumped from my seat and ran into the unlocked house, up the carpeted stairs, and into the biggest room there.

"This room is mine!" I yelled at JT, who had just walked in.

"No fair!" He yelled.

"Life's not fair!" I shouted back. Suddenly, my mom appeared at the door.

"Guys! You're going to be late for school!" She said.

When I stepped into the classroom, the teacher took no notice to me. The student's didn't either. Most of them were passing notes, tossing paper airplanes, or writing answers on their arms. The teacher was more interested in the magazine he was reading.

"Ahem." I said, trying to get his attention. All I got was a few glances from the students, but after a moment they went back to what they were doing.

"AH-HEM!" I said loudly.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, finally taking notice of me.

"I'm DJ. I'm new." I said.

"Oh. Well that makes sense. Introduce yourself or something." He said, turning back to his magazine.

I groaned. "Uh… My name is DJ…" I said. God, I sounded so STUPID. None of the kids spared a glance. I sighed.

"Can I just sit down?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I sat down at the back corner and sighed.

This was going to be a long rest of my life.

* * *

_(Author's Note #2: Well, end of Chapter long for an introduction, but the words just flew out of my fingertips and I couldn't stop them. Below is the OC form. Click that little green button, fill it out, and make my day!)  
_**Name: **

**Nicknames: **

**Age: **

**Grade:**

**Hair: **

**Skin: **

**Clothes: **

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**Siblings: **

**Pairing: **

**Personality**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**History: **

**Extra: **


End file.
